Rain
by SterlynSilverRose
Summary: This is a series of oneshots. Rain is the first and it's Kanda x Allen and well..The others you will have to wait and see.
1. Rain

Allen landed with a thud onto his feet as the last Akuma was exterminated. But, of course already being a bad day for the exorcist, it turned worse when he felt a sudden sharp pain in his ankle and he heard a soft pop. After that he shuddered and looked over to Kanda who was just sheathing his sword, "We have to leave now. If you had been faster at killing your akuma we wouldn't have to rush moyashi." With that Kanda took off at a quick pace.

"Kanda I-" Allen tried to tell the other but, he didn't want to have to put up with Kanda's sword in his face right now. He hadn't been off of missions in a long time and his body was tired, he was exhausted and it was bound to happen sooner or later that he hurt himself. "Why when I am with Kanda of all people?" Allen started off at a jog trying to catch up with his speedy leader as they approached the bridge and got ready to jump onto the train top.

Allen just stared down at the train as Kanda prepared to jump. I can't make it in this condition. Allen realized this as his ankle throbbed in protest causing him to wince and then the last few feet he had to run before making the jump, he made another mistake. He fell flat on his face because he had been thinking on the pain and not paying attention to the rocky bridge they were on. Kanda stopped his foot on the bridge as he turned around just in time to see Allen fall on his face.

"GET UP." yelled Kanda as he turned and prepared to jump but, the train was no longer there. The black haired teen could see the train speeding off just out of possible reach and he felt his already short patience with the other snap. They had just missed the train for their mission and not only had they done that but they had lost the innocence as well that they had been racing to get to. There was no way that the Millennium Earl wouldn't get it before them now. "I cannot fucking believe this!" growled Kanda as he turned and pulled out his sword leveling it into Allen's face.

Gulping and putting up his hands Allen sat there on the ground with a nervous look on his face, "Kanda I'm sorry!" He cried out when the other took a slice at him. Shooting up to his feet he staggered against the rail of the bridge bending backwards over the railing as Kanda pursued him and tried to lop off his head with a swing of his mugen. But, he just stood there and looked annoyed for a moment as he heard the soft voice of Komui coming from the little black golum of his.

"I heard you had some trouble on the way to the train point. Is everything okay Kanda?" Kanda stepped back with a death glare to Allen as he turned and moved off to make a muttered report to Komui. "Oh my that is a problem. Don't worry ..Miranda and Crowley are closer and I am sure they can handle getting the innocence back here. You and Allen rest up in town and start heading back tomorrow. Don't let this happen again Kanda and don't take it all out on Allen either." With that the transmission was cut off. Kanda looked more irate then he had before it.

Turning Kanda started to stalk off towards the nearest in. It was a busy town and they would have luck on their side if it wasn't full or over packed. Sometimes even Exorcists had trouble in this particular French town with trying to get a room and the worst case scenario would be that Allen would have to share a room with him. Kanda didn't stop to see if his partner had started walking towards the inn yet, nor did he care if he made it there. That cursed brat could die for all I care. Kanda seethed in silence.

Watching the other walk off, Allen sighed and winced as he slowly started towards the inn himself. As if things couldn't have gotten any worse, there was a crack of thunder in the cloudy sky and then it started to pour. There were a few miles outside the town so it was going to be a long trip back in the rain to an Inn they couldn't even check to see if they had room for two people. Limping along Allen just sighed as he pulled up his hood on his uniform to help with the rain against his face and hair, but it didn't to much good for the already soaked fifteen year old due to the fact it was battle gear and not a pancho.

Kanda finally calmed down enough to look back behind him to make sure Allen was keeping up fairly well. His hair was soaked and his band had been taken out to avoid catching it in the slowly dampening hair that was now soaked. Turning he could barely make out Allen walking in the rain. Another crash of thunder surprised the easily angered Japanese teen as he turned around and continued to look around. They still had a mile or so before they reached the city, and the storm was getting worse and soon it would be impossible to travel at all.

Worst case scenario is that they would have to make use of many of the abandoned houses that they were about to come close to. The town had lost income due to the akuma and Millennium Earl so there were many abandoned homes on the outskirts of the town. Kanda sighed and rubbed at his forehead in annoyance. Ever since he had been partnered up with Allen he had gotten increasingly more confused about himself and where he stood about friendship in the Dark Organization. Something about the boy made him want to scream and pull out his hair, while the other side of him wanted to open up and accept the others friendship. Exorcists don't need friends. Kanda reminded himself.

Allen had been walking for a good half hour on a possibly sprained ankle in the rain. His small body was shivering and his hood wouldn't stay on to keep the rain from soaking him thoroughly through and even getting under the jacket to soak his pants and up his shirt when the coat was blown back. Things can't get any worse. But, of course, the rule was that if you thought that, things were going to get worse usually. Not five seconds later hale started to rain down upon them pelting at Allen's head and hands as he continued on. Okay. Fine why not God just MOCK ME MORE?! Allen was getting frustrated.

When the hale started up and not just lightly but in force that even made Kanda stumble around in attempts not to be hit with the ice rocks. It also made the black haired exorcist break into a boarded up old house that was about twenty feet in front of him to avoid the sting of the relentless enemy known as the hale stone. Allen was not too far behind but, it took him a moment to get to the house and inside it on his own. Kanda turned to look at the other as he narrowed his eyes, "Go find your own abandoned house moyashi."

Allen glared at the other and tried his best not to limp in front of Kanda as he moved past him only to find himself slammed up against the wall. "Don't you get it Allen?! I don't want to see your face!" Spat Kanda as he shook the other his hands gripping the front of Allen's jacket. Allen winced and just looked down finally relaxing as Kanda held the front of his jacket. Both were tired at this point, wet, and Allen was shivering.

"I'm sorry." Was all Allen could manage to choke out. He was so tired and the missions that he went on were so demanding he was emotionally tired too. Komui had apologized to him about sending him out on another mission but, he had been guaranteed time to rest afterwards. His emotional state was also fragile and Kanda was the worst person to put him with when he had reached his breaking point. Rubbing at his eyes Allen started to cry silently which probably repulsed Kanda even more. I can't do anything right when I am with him. Allen rubbed at his eyes with his hands.

Kanda was taken back by the attitude that Allen had taken up. Apparently the other was exhausted and he was frustrated, but Kanda had no idea why. He turned and looked around...The place was covered in dust and cobwebs but, he needed to dry off and find blankets. His hands moved to the buttons of his coat as he plucked each open and then sighed hanging it on the back of a chair as he moved into the living room. Finding a little kerosene lamp Kanda looked around for matches to light it and he succeeded quite easily.

"Take off your coat or you're going to get sick." Ordered Kanda as his eye twitched in annoyance as he moved around ultimately finding just a blanket that could fit two people comfortably and possibly three if need be to use. Allen winced and Kanda caught it this time. What was the wince for? Kanda watched Allen for a moment as he removed the coat and then his shirt and he left on his pants for the time being.

The answer to Kanda's question was quickly answered as his eyes roamed lower to glance down as Allen took off his boots. One of his ankles was very swollen and he stepped on it as if it were well. He heard a slight hiss coming from the other and then a sniffle as he continued to cry out of frustration to himself. His ankle was injured the whole time. Kanda actually felt bad now. The bridge incident had been most likely the fault of Allen's ankle. He vaguely recalled Komui's warning about the other being tired and having really no rest. For once, Kanda felt like a heel.

Moving towards the other he grabbed his good arm and yanked him around his eyes narrowed, "Did you think I wouldn't notice now that your boot is off Allen? You're injured and you didn't even tell me." Allen looked taken back for a second before his eyes narrowed and he pulled his hand away. What happened next made Kanda blink in surprise as Allen pointed in his face.

"No I didn't tell you because you're an ass hole about everything else! You would have yelled at me even more then you already have and you would have never let me live it down. That is why I didn't tell you! Because I didn't want to give you another reason to hate me!" Allen turned his face away from Kanda's as his cheeks flushed and he felt like crying all over again. But, Kanda just sighed and then took off his own boots and muttered something under his breath in Japanese that Allen couldn't understand.

"Get undressed." Ordered Kanda as he slowly started to take off his own pants in front of Allen. They were both boys and he could ignore that Allen had just insulted his attitude to his face long enough to make sure the other didn't die. If he did, Kanda would get hell from everyone back at the headquarters. "You're trembling and need to warm up. All I could find was one big blanket so we are going to have to share...Our clothes aren't going to dry easily either so you might as well at least take care of yourself before you catch a cold."

Allen sighed and just took off his clothes as well in front of Kanda. He couldn't help but to take peeks at the others mature body compared to his small childlike body until he stood up. Kanda was staring down at him and his hair, Allen had just noticed, was down from its tie. He hadn't really noticed while Kanda had yelled at him or when he had been confronted about his ankle.

Kanda felt his cheeks flush as Allen sized him up and he tugged the other over towards where the blanket had been set up on the couch. He sat down and curled up in one side while Allen's hip touched his own and he did the same. They sat there in thick awkward silence as the rain and thunder outside continued on for what seemed like ages. Kanda felt the other tremble still as he sighed and looked at Allen who was looking at the fireplace miserably as if the pitiful look he was giving it would actually start a fire.

A fire would have been a good idea, but there had been no wood and Kanda wouldn't have had a starter either. So, there they sat in the dark listening to the rain in uncomfortable silence. Kanda felt Allen shift to a more comfortable position squirming against his side as he just continued to stare forward his cheeks flushing at the brush of the other against him. It had been such a gentle rub against Kanda's hip that it made Kanda shiver and look the other way coughing.

Looking out the nearest window, Allen sighed glumly. I have to get stuck in a place with no firewood to dry our clothes and with the biggest jerk on Earth. "How is your ankle?" A gruff voice broke through his thoughts. Kanda didn't look at him and the question had been so quiet and quick that Allen was hardly sure it had been Kanda at all. That was until Kanda lowered himself and grabbed his leg and guided it up to look at the ankle. His fingers brushed and pressed at the injury inspecting it for a moment as he waited for Allen to say something.

"Ah! That hurts Kanda!" Allen found himself trying to pull his leg away. Not only was Kanda touching him, but he had turned Allen around to do so in such a way that his thigh was exposed just up to where his private area was still covered. Kanda was more interested in his wound though, than he was of what was under the blanket. At least that was what Allen thought as he watched his partner prod and check over his ankle.

"It's a pretty bad sprain." Kanda was trying to be nice but the annoyance in his voice was evident. He finally sat up and happened to look at how Allen was sitting. His part of the blanket had fallen down to show off his slender shoulders and pale neck which his pale hair clung to. Looking further down he noticed Allen's quivering chest and his pale pert nipples that stood out because of the cold wet conditions the boy had just been through. Lower still Kanda saw the blanket had been drawn away from his chest in the move all the way to Allen's navel and lower still to the blanket that hid more skin from his view.

The younger exorcist felt his body tingle and a funny fluttering enter his stomach as Kanda stopped talking and just stared at him. Those dark eyes looked at his body and down unabashed as he was checked out. Allen felt his cheeks heat up as he rested there and he pulled the blanket around him tighter. But, in turn for pulling the blanket around him more, Kanda was also forced up against his side more too. Contrary to what Allen believed would be said, there was just a small sigh that escaped Kanda's lips. "Kanda. I'm still cold." squeaked Allen. No matter what he tried his body wouldn't stop shivering.

Hearing Allen speak quietly and being so close. Kanda licked his lips nervously and then muttered, "I see." There was only one thing he could think of to do. But, he was hesitant to do it because he didn't want to be that close to anyone. It was a matter of personal space and Kanda HATED for anyone to invade his personal space. After a few moments though he heard the other give a light sneeze and he inwardly winced. Slowly he grabbed the smaller male and pulled him into his lap startled that he wasn't resisted ...Wrapping his arms into the blanket he wound them around Allen's lower torso.

Stunned all Allen could do was tremble as his position had gone from being on the cold couch to Kanda's lap with just one phrase. The arms winding around his body and in front of him was sensuous in it self as the other was being less of an asshole and more of a concerned friend. "Better?" The gruff voice demanded as he looked up at Kanda. Kanda refused to look down at the younger teen in his lap though. If he did he was afraid of what he might see. The thunder crashed and the storm seemed to be getting worse as they just sat there thankful at least to be inside and warming up slowly.

After Kanda's little act of kindness though, things were beginning to get warmer quickly. Skin against skin contact caused Allen to tremble, but not because the boy was cold. Kanda was an attractive male and he was everything in an exorcist that Allen wanted and tried to be. It was a blow when Kanda couldn't even see him as an equal or even as a competent exorcist and the fact that Allen could do nothing that would ever please the older teen was very frustrating. Allen's breath became quick and a little audible as he leaned back against the black haired males' chest.

Surprised at the turn of events Kanda couldn't force himself to react to what he was hearing. The soft breaths of the other as he became agitated it seemed were having an effect on Kanda too. Sex was not something foreign to Kanda, but it was not something he had ever let himself take pleasure in. Why have sex with someone you are attracted to if they are going to die quickly? He was torn between wanting to push the other away and brave the storm alone, or to stay there with Allen in his lap and take advantage of the feelings that were creeping up inside him.

Instinctively Kanda tightened his arms around Allen as he buried his face into Allen's neck nuzzling it there with a low growl. This caused the one in his lap to stiffen up nervously and squirm against his chest. "K-Kanda?" Kanda didn't respond as he just held the other close and he kept a tight grip so Allen couldn't escape. It was finally just warm enough for the both of them, but he didn't want the heat to get too much hotter between them. If it did things would happen that would make him even more uncomfortable with the other. It would scar him worse and Allen would learn to hate him.

Allen squirmed and tried to turn around to look at Kanda, but the other wasn't letting him move. "Kanda...Please look at me." Kanda just tightened his arms even more as he embraced the other. It was a feeble attempt to keep him self from responding to the feel of the other shifting against him. He was starting to lose miserably and it was out of character for Kanda to lose at anything. I'm supposed to be the one in control. Slowly Kanda lifted his eyes to look into the gentle ones that regarded him now with concern.

Those eyes. They were always unhesitating and unwavering. Blue hues that were always clear with the path that they were going down and knew what to do. Those same irises that were pointed in his direction. Kanda sighed and then frowned, I lost. With that simple thought he crushed his lips to Allen's hungrily. Allen was a little surprised at the sudden boldness Kanda had shown but, he wasn't going to complain. As the other dropped the blankets Allen let his hands come up and thread themselves in the slow drying strands of Kanda's hair.

After a long and breath depriving kiss, Kanda let Allen go and he hastily in a tangling of limbs and brushing of torsos got up and stood taking a shaky breath. Allen looked up at him with flushed cheeks his back arched as he held himself up off the couch and he caught his breath. The position itself was sexy and Kanda found himself descending back to that body his hands pushing Allen down onto the couch as he kissed at his jaw and neck. Nothing will be different after this. After all it's just hormones. Kanda assured himself to avoid guilt.

Stunned Allen watched as Kanda again crawled on top of him and he was eyed hungrily by that dark gaze. His body reacted by trying to relax as much as possible as if that would somehow calm the other down from his frenzy like attitude the swordsman had at the moment. Another kiss and a nip to his neck brought Allen out of any developing thoughts he had and there was just one that he could think of, More. He wanted more of the heat and more of the taste that was left in his mouth by the elder teen.

Driven by instinct, Kanda took over as he looked down at Allen. His hand trailed down his stomach with his fingertips as he gently grabbed Allen's tender flesh between his legs and he started a quick jerky rhythm. This wasn't something that was loving and kind at all. This was driven by lust and the closeness they had been sharing. Kanda couldn't have done this with anyone else though, but because it was Allen it was okay. Allen could walk away from this encounter and still be the same kind person he had been going into it.

I want more. Need more. Allen thought with a gasp as he tried to stop the other from touching him so roughly. It scared him and excited him at the same time as he let out a moan of pleasure. His toes curled and his body writhed under Kanda's as he let his hands run down his shoulder blades leaving scratch marks in the wake of where his hands wandered. The other was being rough and so he wanted to be a little rough too. "Kanda I-" Allen started and he was effectively cut off by the other with a passionate and mouth probing kiss.

The storm that had been raging outside now fell upon deaf ears as the loves bodies twined together exploring and caressing and learning each and every part of their partner's body. Breathing was the only noise that mattered and that pants and heavy moans that filled the room and kept both boys focused on each other. Kanda nudged one of Allen's legs off of the couch with his knee spreading the others thighs farther apart as he tried to look for a lubricant. He was inexperienced but he wasn't stupid.

Finding nothing that he wanted, Kanda gave a growl of frustration as he pushed his fingers against Allen's slightly parted lips, "Suck." He commanded in a breathless deep tone that gave no room for Allen to refuse. Gladly taking those digits into his mouth Allen found himself watching how flustered Kanda had become.

This was one way to beat the cold, Allen mused to himself as he watched Kanda lick his lips as he continued to suck on his fingers. Lust in its true form or dare I hope this is the acceptance I have wanted all along? Allen asked himself as the pale fingers slid from his mouth and trailed down his chest and lower belly stopping to play around his belly button before his fingers moved down Allen's pale thigh and circled his entrance.

Biting at his cheek Allen turned his gaze to the window and the sound of rain pelting it from outside. It had suddenly become much quieter now and time seemed to have stopped for them. His senses felt heightened and his body was on fire, but it was as if he could feel everything in the room pressing in against them forcing and urging them on in this sexual act. But when he felt the fingers finally push in his head snapped forward and his eyes were back on Kanda.

Kanda didn't stop pressing his fingers forward into the heat. Of course, he expected to be met with resistance from Allen's body, but looking into Allen's eyes stopped him from deciding to stop all together. The look of vulnerability and semi-trust was overwhelming. Since when do I deserve a look like that? Kanda too became self aware as he listened to his hitched breathing. Slowly the he thrust his fingers in and out stretching his partner. But, the movements were no longer harsh and jerky or rough. He was totally entranced in the younger boy beneath him.

In that instant something clicked. Kanda leaned down to press another kiss to Allen's forehead while the white haired boy made a soft noise of discomfort. Scissoring his fingers within Allen's body, Kanda continued to kiss and nuzzle at Allen's jaw. This was a blatant move of affection that had Allen feeling more relaxed when a third finger slipped inside to prepare him for what was to come. "Kanda…" Allen moaned his back arching and body trembling. More…

Grabbing Allen's leg that was on the couch still, Kanda rested it on his hip and inched forward his hands grabbing at the arm of the couch to support him self as he planted a foot on the ground a few spaces from Allen's dangling leg as he slowly guided himself into Allen his hand grasping the boys member gently and fondling him as he did so. A cry of distress rang out from Allen and a clap of thunder sounded and then silence. The room was illuminated by the lightning for a moment before going dark and in that instant a pair of lovers were made.

Silence enveloped the room and Kanda looked down at Allen. Allen stared up at Kanda and neither moved for what seemed eternity. "A-are you okay?" Kanda groaned huskily as he tried not to move. This was the most amazing feeling that he had ever felt and it was so intimate it scared him. Allen just looked up at him wordlessly for a moment before his hands reached up, his legs had moved to wrap around Kanda's waist and he pulled Kanda's chest to his. His lips sought out his partners clumsily as his body trembled. It ached and hurt to be stretched so full, but at the same time he felt as though he were connected to someone he thought unreachable.

Kanda took a moment to relax and press his face into Allen's neck as he was hugged. Finally, Allen relaxed enough to let him move slowly and clumsily at first within his body. Kanda's hands gripped the couch arm tensely as he started to push in and out slowly, just concentrating on breathing and moving slow. Allen let out a hiss and his face contorted into a look of discomfort for a few moments until he was stretched enough by Kanda from within to start to enjoy the friction it caused.

Using the arm of the couch for leverage Kanda continued to thrust as slowly as he could bear into the white haired exorcist below him. Finally Allen started to move back against him encouraging him wordlessly, and his insides clenched welcomingly around Kanda's erection as he continued to push into Allen. Allen's legs locked tightly around his waist and the smaller exorcist was breathing in short gasps with each push. "K-Kanda!" Taking it as a sign, one of his hands dipped between both bodies to start to play with Allen's erection pumping it within his hand as he started to thrust a little faster and insistently into Allen's body. Kanda groaned and felt him self coming close to climax already.

Neither of them had the stamina to last too long this first time anyways and both found this out as Kanda found a spot within Allen that when he thrust again the boy screamed and went limp beneath him shuddering as he climaxed and his seed rested between their sweat slicked bodies. The heat clamping down around him was too much and Kanda spilled his essence within the body beneath his collapsing down on top of Allen with a grunt.

Tangled and lying in a heap on the couch Allen opened one eye to look at Kanda who had his eyes closed as well as he panted trying to grab his breath back into his lungs. Kanda let his arms circle around Allen's waist as he cuddled to Allen his cheek resting against his chest, he could hear the beating within of Allen's heart and the sound calmed him down tremendously. It was the same thudding that helped to draw him into a restful sleep. Outside the storm had quieted down to a dull and distant roar.

Morning came too quickly for Allen as he opened his eyes rubbing at them. Looking around the shabby cottage he sat up, but was blocked from doing so completely by Kanda who was still asleep and on top of him on the couch. Now instead of just his ankle, Allen found that he was aching all over but Kanda still resting with him that night made the ache seem to lessen. What a crazy night. Finally moving around enough Allen had awoken Kanda who was staring up at him with a sleepy half opened eyes expression and if looks could kill Allen would have been a dead man. "Quit moving around…Sleep some more moyashi."

"Sorry." Allen stuttered as he lay back down and Kanda curled back up on top of him his body rubbing against his warm frame. It felt good to be there, Allen realized as he just let his hand slide down Kanda's shoulder through his long black tresses. I can't let myself get used to this. It was something totally different for the both of us. Sighing Allen laid there for another moment until he heard something that made him smile.

"If anyone else touches you. They die." Nothing could have made Allen happier.


	2. Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man on the characters within it. I am a poor college student in Texas so don't so sue me please. ;; then I wouldn't be able to write anymore.

Thoughts

Snow

It was dark. Lavi was tired and he was hungry. It had been a week since he had been sent out into the middle of the woods with Allen and Kanda and they had been moving around to different villages to check for Akuma presence. So far they had killed countless level one akumas and had even encountered 5 level two akuma.

Needless to say they were all worn out and tired. But, the shame of having drawn the short straw, and being the one to stay up for night shift so that Allen and Kanda could sleep made Lavi cranky. Usually the orange haired exorcist would have been happy to volunteer, but this time around Lavi found himself in the cold in front of a fire and not in the warmth of the cabin.

Allen was still recovering from having been back after another encounter with the Noahs and they seemed to be coming quicker and quicker these days. Tiki stood out in his mind as a man well associated with death in a fancy suit. A shiver ran up and down his spine as he adjusted his head band and looked out into the darkness.

Too quiet. Those were the two words that came to Lavi's mind as he whined to himself, "Ahhh! I'm so tired and hungry!" His stomach grumbled in agreement as he bent over and the wind whipped around him threatening to extinguish the fire as he grimaced and pulled his poncho around himself more. "Tch! Allen probably cheated." Of course he couldn't blame the white haired exorcist had he indeed cheated at the straw drawing. It was cold!

A warm breath on his ear and a dark chuckle echoed before the words were spoken, "Yes. Allen Walker is a pro-cheater isn't he?" Lavi felt his heart leap up into his throat as things suddenly went in slow motion he stood up and turned around, and a gloved hand shot through his throat and grabbed his wind pipe squeezing slightly. "Try and alert your companions and you'll die."

Tiki Mikk sighed as he stood there his had wrapped around something unpleasant and obviously something that was going to get his gloves dirty. Lavi gave a wheeze his eyes wide in a panicked light. This is going to be fun. He wanted to watch the white haired exorcist fall apart as he hurt those closest to him and he couldn't stop it.

Lavi couldn't scream and he couldn't move with the others hand materialized into his throat. One move could cause Tiki to rip out his throat without even having to break a sweat. I need to stay calm. If you show him fear he will pounce all over it. Lavi found himself thinking as his heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest.

Lavi HAD to live! There were so many things he hadn't gotten to experience! I never got to take Linali out on a date like I promised, I haven't flirted with Allen and I haven't kissed Kanda. No. I can't die here! Who would be the good looking one in the group?! Relaxing his body he narrowed his eyes at Tiki. In turn, Tiki just raised an eyebrow at him. Sighing he rolled his eyes, "You, like Allen Walker take all the fun out of it." With that he withdrew his hand and looked at his glove in disgust.

Tiki took off his glove sliding it into his pocket and pulling out a clean one he put it on and looked to him, "I think I've heard of you from Rhode. You're…Lavi aren't you? Not that it matters. I've come to play and you will be my playmate or I'll make sure that Allen is the one I snatch."

Lavi's eyes widened when he thought about the exhausted smile he had received as Kanda had wrapped an arm around the other protectively after he was sure Lavi had no way of seeing. But, he had peeked in the window and saw a kiss that hadn't been meant to see, touches that had been meant to be in secret and tenderness that he and only once before seen directed at him. There is no way I can let him take Allen.

"No. I'll be your playmate." Lavi narrowed his eyes that smirk plastered on his face as his one visible eye held malice towards the man in the top hat and long coat suit. This man embodied everything he hated and that was wrong with the world. Tiki was a Noah and he was an exorcist. Why does this man have a fixation on Allen anyways? Wondered Lavi off handedly as he pulled his hammer from his leg holster.

"Good. That means that the stakes are even higher if you don't want to wake up the two in the cabins. I have countless akuma with me I can summon if need be. But, I have a feeling that you will do exactly as I say." Lavi again felt as if he was numb inside. It was either from the snow around them or it was the fact that he had heard Tiki's little scheme.

Tiki smiled. If he couldn't get a hold of Allen's luscious body, then certainly this body here in front of him would be sufficient. While not as wild as Allen Walker, this boy was bookman's successor and would be fun to play with. It would stain his pride as an exorcist and his pride as a future bookman.

A sadistic grin broke out onto his face as he took off his top hat and brushed a hand through his unruly black hair as he placed it back onto his head. "So then let's get started exorcist. I'll be the cat and you're the mouse. If I catch you, then I shall do with you what I want and if you evade me for too long your friends will be overpowered with Akuma. I'll give you a small head start."

"How is that fair?!" Lavi spat back at him his hammer now twice the size the head of the hammer on the ground as he folded his hands in front of his chest as he leaned against the rod his foot up on the hammer side. I can't lose to him. This fight is going to have to be in my favor or I am going to lose something either way.

"Who said anything about it being fair? You wanted to play in Allen's place and you aren't my type of playmate. So take the deal or leave it. Your ass is going to belong to me tonight anyways." Tiki smirked and then gripped the rim of his hat as he pulled it down more securely onto his head. Lavi watched him the color draining out of his face, Fuck.

Just what the hell has Allen been dealing with?! Lavi wondered as he grabbed his size shifting hammer and then quickly turning he took off in a dead run. Sighing Tiki looked at his imaginary watch on his wrist for a moment and then up at the sky. "It looks like the weather is going to be bad soon with more and more snow." With that he stepped on top of the snow and after a few moments he smiled and gave chase. Not that it was in Lavi's favor anyways.

Lavi just ran and ran quickly I need to get farther from the cottage so that when I stand and face Tiki I will be able to keep it away from Allen and Kanda. Especially Allen Further and further he found himself running as his adrenaline pushed him and the cold air in his lungs started to sting. Finally, he could run no more and he looked left and right.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and he turned swinging his hammer once he felt the touch. Tiki jumped back and scowled, "I caught you now play fair!" Lavi too this time to grin as he dropped into his fighting stance and he gave an all too familiar cocky look. Tiki narrowed his eyes, "Exorcist."

"That's Lavi. I might be an exorcist but, I have a name." Lavi corrected him as he blew out a cold breath, "And I am not going to let you win such an unfair game without getting in a few good punches." It was true why should he lay down? As long as he did his best, he would always be able to keep a hold of his pride as an exorcist. It's ass kicking time. It's good to be an exorcist!

Amused that Lavi had some fight in him, Tiki stood there and then he opened his hand as he watched from under the brim of his top hat. "Come out, Tease." Again the golum that the Millennium Earl had made him emerged with a high pitched gyah gyah gyah and several other Tease materialized with it. "Go."

"Size shifting hammer fire seal!" Lavi brought down his hammer and flames spouted forth instantly incinerating more than half of the tease in one swoop. But, Tiki didn't let him rest either as he dodged a hand that was aimed at his chest. I like my heart where it is! Lavi thought as he winced tripping on a frozen patch of ground as he stumbled, "ACK!"

Tiki had gone in for a shot to grab his heart and rip it out when his enemy stumbled and then fell flat on his face. Stopping Tiki felt the malice that had once been in his body for the boy drain as it was replaced with disbelief. "What the hell?" After collecting his wits he grabbed Lavi up by his orange hair and slammed his head into the ground. Lavi's body went limp and Tiki grinned. "I win."

It seemed like forever before Lavi sat up or tried to with a gasp and he found himself unable to do so. His clothes had been stripped and his bandana had been taken from his forehead leaving the orange hair to get in his face and thankfully the eye patch had been left intact as well. A dark chuckle came from beside him as he felt a cold hand come into contact with his stomach causing him to try and suck in his own breath. The hell?! Lavi looked around confused. "What…How are we here?"

"I am sure you're wondering where Allen and that annoying Japanese boy are. Well, I am sure they are out looking for you." In front of the fire was a shirtless Tiki Mikk smoking a cigarette and using the mantle of the fireplace to put his hand on it looking into the flames. "I don't have the money to have a cabin out in the woods. Also, judging by the depth and how bad the snow is coming down, I doubt that they will get back."

Lavi felt his jaw drop. He's handsome! But, I can't think this about him. He's a Noah for Christ sakes, and that makes him MY enemy. Tugging at the bonds experimentally Lavi lay back down, pouted and sighed, "You win I suppose. What the hell do you have planned? I don't want to be tied down forever." The silence made Lavi nervous as he kept his eyes on the tan skinned man who exhaled smoke quietly as he continued to watch the flames lick the wood.

Sighing Tiki waited for a moment having his cigarette contemplating what he should do with the nude exorcist he had strapped to the bed himself. I'm hungry for flesh even more than I am for a fight with an exorcist. It's been a long time since I have been given time to myself. Rubbing at his forehead Tiki sighed as white Tiki tried to persuade him to take the exorcist and make love to him.

The boy was beautiful with his hair down and his eye patch still on. It was like a mysterious figure that didn't identify with either the exorcists or with the clan of bookman. Without the uniform of black and white and that damned headband, Tiki could almost pretend that the other was just another boy that he had picked up off the streets for the night.

"Hey." Tiki flicked the remaining of his cigarettes into the flames as he turned moving towards the bed with slow deliberate steps. His bare feet slapped the hard wood floor as he sat down next to the tied up boy. "Lavi was it?" His finger tips trailed down his chest, "We are going to play another game. If you win you get to live. If I win you would have been better off dead."

What is with this guy and his games? Lavi wondered as he bit his lower lip trying not to be snarky. But, it was a failing battle as he smirked, "What? Another game I can't win? ARGH!" Lavi cried out as his nipple was twisted and pinched harshly. Tiki narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"You might want to listen to the rules. If you please me enough I'll let you win. To make it easy I'll even give you back your hands and legs. But, the object of the game is to make me forget you are an exorcist." Lavi blinked as his hands and feet were untied. What a stupid move.

"The quicker you get this over with. The quicker you can go find your friends. You wouldn't want them to die out in the snow would you from exhaustion and fighting would you?" Tiki's sly voice as he stood there. "I'm sure that you have had to please them before right? Well just use what they taught you on me. If I forget at any point you are one of my enemies, then you will win and I'll leave."

He didn't have to like it, but Lavi knew that this was the only way that he was going to be able to get to his friend. Every moment was precious and he didn't want his friends to die. Even if the person in front of him was beautiful he couldn't compare to Allen or even Kanda in Lavi's eyes. "Fine. But, lets get something straight between us. This is the first, last and only time this will happen. Next time I won't hesitate to slit your throat."

The creepy smile on Lavi's face as he said such harsh words struck something in Tiki. Him? Slit my throat. As if that would ever happen to me in the way he says it. Anger rose into Tiki as he grabbed Lavi and shoved him to the bed, "If you are going to be such a poor sport, then I will take what I want from you now." With a hand on Lavi's back his other unzipped and pulled down his trousers.

Crying out in frustration, Lavi writhed and squirmed until Tiki flipped him around on the bed those golden eyes not too pleased as he struck the orange haired exorcist. Lavi saw stars in his vision as he laid there for a few moments recuperating. Tiki waited until he had his full attention once more, "Any other sarcasm attacks like that and I WILL pull out your heart and then fuck up Allen again by leaving your heart for him to find."

Grimacing Lavi laid there his head throbbing with protest as he touched his cheek and winced. There was going to be a nice bruise there and more places to come, Tiki didn't seem like the type to be a passionate person with people he hated. With a cry and a sensation in his nipple, Lavi jerked to attention to look at the nude Tiki Mikk holding himself up above his body and his tongue flicked back and forth across one of his dusky nipples.

"Unlike you, no matter who I lay with I give them my full attention. I bet Allen hid the fact from you that I have made him cum numerous times. He tries to save his lover by sacrificing his body to me." Lavi was stunned again. Allen. Why? Kanda wouldn't let anything happen to you. The snow raged outside the windows fogged up from within and crystallized with snowflakes from outside. Lavi was totally under the control of the exotic Noah.

Dark hands stroked down pale flesh soon to be followed by a tongue and teeth. The feelings and sensations that flooded into Lavi's body were anything but what he normally felt while he masturbated listening to Allen and Kanda having sex in the next room. He wanted to be loved and to be touched. There had been one time when Kanda had slept with him, but it was nothing like the feelings that he had for Allen. Lavi felt almost jealous of Allen.

"Your skin is so soft." Whispered Tiki his fingers running down his sides causing Lavi to squirm as he was yet again dragged from his thoughts to watch the curly haired male play with his body and manipulate it with pleasure. "You need to keep your focus on me." Tiki muttered as he let his tongue dip into Lavi's belly button causing the exorcist to groan. Lavi had no idea what to do his eye half lidded and his hands automatically betraying him to find a hold in that soft curly hair.

It was hard to believe that such a gentle man was a killer. The thought crossed his mind and he gave a little of a yank to Tiki's hair and paid for it with a bite to his hip bone. "Ughn!" Tiki licked the tender flesh placing a few kisses as he worked lower and lower finally his tongue licking the underside of Lavi's member.

No one had been so unresponsive with him, and it made Tiki want to try harder to get a reaction from the exorcist as he continued to lavish him with his attentions. Allen was so responsive and Lavi was not, though he found the challenge more than arousing as he took the young man's erection between his lips suckling and causing a shudder to cut through Lavi's body. This night. Will never leave your mind and you will fall one day. When you do you will come to me…This might prove more useful than having Allen Walker.

Unaware of the thoughts within the Noah's head, Lavi trembled his hips bucking up and being encouraged to as the older male did things to him Lavi had only read in records. Wow. This feels great…But, this man is my enemy. Come on Lavi you have to keep it together and remember that at the end of this you have to have the strength to keep walking just like Allen says.

Tiki's hand found one of Lavi's and he grabbed it squeezing it making Lavi gasp in surprise as he hummed around the sensitive flesh in his mouth while his tongue stroked the underside. Pulling back Tiki looked to his work in front of him and the sight was nothing short of erotic. Chest heaving and head tossed back, Lavi's hair had spilled around him and his mouth was partially open. His legs were spread just enough to give an invitation but not enough to label him like a common whore like some of the women he had slept with.

As the head of Tiki's mouth left him Lavi lay there panting for a moment as he shuddered and opened his eye. This man is weird I don't understand him. What's going on within that dark mind of his? Tiki had stopped long enough to reach into the pants pocket of his dress pants to retrieve a vial of oil as he poured some onto his hands and then spreading it on his shaft he slid between Lavi's thighs and murmered, "I am not your lover. So it is not my duty to make sure you are ready."

With that Tiki pushed into Lavi's body and Lavi screamed louder than he ever had. No amount of damage that he had received from Kanda, Bookman, Komui, Linali or Akuma had hurt this much. His body tensed making the situation worse as he felt like it was hours of intense pain that threatened to knock him out. A soft grunt came from the lips of the uncaring man above him. Now it's not so hard to hate this fucker. Lavi hissed as Tiki started a slower rhythm.

That was pay back for the comment earlier exorcist bitch. Tiki found himself satisfied with the scream of pain. Even he had to admit that making an exorcist scream in prolonged suffering was better than just ripping their heart out. But, when he looked down at Lavi he felt a little bit of guilt when he noticed the trail of tears down his cheek. White Tiki felt horrible, but black Tiki wasn't supposed to. He was black Tiki right then…Not White.

Something happened in that instant. A flash back, a stabbing pain into his own body and Tiki bit his lip and thrust into Lavi and there was another strangled cry. Nothing I can do is going to make this experience better. But, as soon as he thought that he felt the maliciousness drain from his body and he collapsed on top of Lavi.

Lavi gave out another strangled cry at the movement Tiki had made and he had shut his eyes until he had felt the other collapse on top of him. While Tiki was not heavy he was still bigger and he easily could have smothered Lavi. An Emerald iris shot open as he felt lips on his own and gentleness he hadn't experienced in this person on top of him. When he REALLY focused on Tiki he noticed something important. What the hell?!

On top of Lavi, Tiki felt his dark personality retreat into the corner of his mind and his pale skin was proof of that. His hair hung down into his eyes, but he didn't need to know that he had reverted into his white form. "I did say. That having both white and black forms makes things interesting." Lavi clung to him not wanting to let go of him less he turn back into the demon he had previously been.

Tiki waited for a while his face pressed into Lavi's neck, "I won't apologize, but I won't continue to hurt you anymore." When he was sure the other had been stretched enough he pushed into Lavi fully earning a small cry, but nothing like the previous two he heard. Again he pulled out and pressed within him and Lavi made a strangled cry that was half between pleasure and pain. Now I can have him.

It had stunned Lavi to see the pale skin, but it was just more beautiful if not more than the tan skin that had been on the male's body previously. I don't think I can hate him like this. I want to but I can understand the struggle of man. Lavi tried to convince himself as he kissed Tiki and held him close. With each thrust the couple made together their sweat slicked bodies melded and pressed together as their coupling continued.

The heat within Lavi's body rose and rose slowly with each thrust until it was a fire inside of him that only the body of the other could satisfy. Finally that all too familiar sensation started up in his chest and went straight to his groin as he trembled and cried out climaxing and clinging even more to Tiki than he had been. "Ah Tiki!"

Tiki came back to his senses as he heard his name called. What the hell have I done? He asked himself as he growled and pressed into Lavi once more finally climaxing himself. Tiki fell back onto the bed beside Lavi his chest heaving as he laid back down beside him. He didn't look at the exorcist as he slid out of his body. That was too comfortable. It was so comfortable that it was scary.

Tensing Lavi had no idea what Tiki would do now that he had gotten what he wanted. His skin had again instantly turned black and the crosses were back on a forehead that had just been pale. Fuck. Tiki sat up grabbing at Lavi's hair pulling him up to look into his one good eye as he studied the exorcist. They were enemies. There was no way that they could be friends, but they couldn't be quite enemies anymore after what had just happened. Tiki pressed a kiss to Lavi's forehead before getting up.

"You win." He said simply and without another word he got dressed and looked over his shoulder to the exhausted boy on the bed. "Count yourself fortunate exorcist." Lavi watched him covering his lower half with the stained bed sheets as he watched Tiki slowly head towards the door to look outside. The snow had stopped raging and it was just lightly coming down now.

Looking back over his shoulder, "You'll be seeing me again. But, right now play times up. I think you are more interesting than Allen Walker… Oh. I sense all my akuma have been defeated." With that he disappeared in a blink of an eye. Lavi looked toward the open door hearing boots pounding on the new snow.

"Lavi! Are you okay?!" The worried voice of Allen hit his ears instantly relaxing his body as he just smiled.

"Of course I am Allen. Are you stupid? I fought off that stupid Tiki Mikk and I just got tired so I took a nap." Of course this is a badly told lie. But, you know that don't you Allen? You can't fight off someone that strong. He had been used by a dangerous man and he had learned something new about the enemy. Kanda looked annoyed but he turned and said nothing. Lavi was glad that the swordsman had no clue what had gone on. But, the pitying look in Allen's eyes spoke volumes.


End file.
